A Whole New Life: Side Story Crossing
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: On Hold: This is just a side story for my series, it's going to be a crossover with MANY different anime... I can't list them all here but there will be alot.
1. Prologue

A Whole New Life ****

A Whole New Life

Note: This is the sixth fic in this particular series. Yes, I know the ending to "All is Lost" was really bad, but I'm going to write another one that picks up where it left off. This fic here is a side-story and is just something to get some ideas that have been jumbled around in my head forever out. There are going to be A LOT of different anime/cartoon/etc. references in here. Mostly to get me back into my SM/DBZ writing kick that I've been a lil burned out on lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or any other anime/cartoon/etc. that appear within. This story, however is mine, don't steal it.

****

Side-story: Crossing

Prologue

"ChibiUsa-chan!" Neo Queen Serenity's voice rang out through the castle. "Where are you ChibiUsa-chan?" She called again as she continued her search for her missing daughter. ChibiUsa had always managed to defeat her in hide-and-go-seek. It was impossible to find her if she were trying to hide. Serenity let a sigh escape her lungs as she clutched the plate of cookies in her hands. She pouted to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Why doesn't anyone like my cookies?" She asked herself, still pouting. As she approached the kitchen door, the form of her husband walked around a corner. "Veggie-chan!" Serenity cried as she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. "You'll eat my cookies ne?" Serenity asked giving him a kawaii pout. He had no reaction, just a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"More cookies?" He asked, looking slightly nervous now. He quickly wiped the look off his face as he gently pushed her away. "I need no cookies woman! I need REAL food." Vegeta said as he pushed open the kitchen door. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she held onto the plate.

"You don't like my cookies?" Serenity asked, sniffling as she held the plate up to him. "Demo… I baked them with all my love." Serenity said, pouting some more. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Vegeta's face and he growled to himself before snatching a cookie from the plate. Serenity looked up, hearts in her eyes as he stuffed the cookie into his mouth. "Are they good?" Serenity asked, looking hopeful. His face seemed to pale as he chewed the cookie. He swallowed hard.

"Hai…" He said, rushing into the kitchen before another cookie can be forced into his mouth. Serenity pouted then walked into the kitchen, setting the plate down on one of the counters.

"Your majesty," A woman wearing a black dress said as she bowed before Serenity. Serenity seemed to cringe at the formalness this woman presented her with.

"O-negai, just call me Usagi." Serenity said pleasantly.

"I could do no such thing Serenity-sama," The woman said, looking quite shocked. "It is not a servants' place to use such informalities with the Queen."

"And who told you that?" Serenity asked, smiling at the maid. "I most certainly didn't. Just treat me like a normal person, I don't mind." She said smiling as she flashed her normal V.

"If that is what you wish, your maje- err, Usagi-sama," The woman said as she bowed slightly at the waist. Serenity sighed in exasperation and threw up her arms in defeat. She hated the way everyone treated her with such respect. She was just a normal person… umm… that happened to be a Queen. "If there is anything that I can prepare you, tell me now."

"Iie, I can cook," Serenity said smiling at the maid. "Well… not really… demo, I try." She said, a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"It is not a problem, I will prepare anything you wish." The maid said, smiling at the Queen.

"Hmm… You know what?" Serenity asked, thinking to herself. "I know something you can do."

"Hai Usagi-sama?" The woman asked, still smiling.

"You can help me cook. Maybe you can teach me better than Mako-chan." Serenity said smiling at the woman.

"Nande? Teach you to cook?" She asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Hai, I would really appreciate it. Then I can surprise Veggie-chan, ChibiUsa-chan, and Trunks-kun!" Serenity said, getting excited.

"Umm… hai, if that is what your majesty wishes." The woman said, bowing respectfully. Serenity cringed again and the maid caught her mistake and blushed slightly.

"Gomen nasai!" Serenity said in surprise a moment later.

"Nande? For what?" The woman asked looking surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I haven't asked you your name yet." Serenity said, looking embarrassed. She turned a light shade of pink, as the embarrassment was evident on her face.

"I'm Ishtar." She said, bowing before the Queen.

"We're really gonna have to work on that. Right now, I'm not your Queen, I'm your friend." Serenity said, smiling brightly.

****

"Is Okaasan gone yet?" Trunks asked as he hid with his sister.

"Hai… I think she went to find Otousan," ChibiUsa said as they came out of the closet off of the top shelf. "I can't believe I still fit up there." She said as she jumped down and helped her little brother. Trunks was now five years old and was very intelligent for his age, much like his older sister. It was obvious that gene had not come from their mother.

"Can we go play something fun now?" Trunks whined, pulling on ChibiUsa's long white skirt.

"Hai! Tag! You're it!" ChibiUsa cried as she began to run down the hallway.

"Hey! No fair! You had a head start!" Trunks whined as he ran down the hallway after his older sister. ChibiUsa had come back from the future quite a while before and had been thrilled to see her little brother. She was only a few years younger than Gohan but seemed a lot more immature than he. She spent all her time with her little brother, she was just thrilled to have someone to play with now. She knew what it was like to basically grow up without many friends… except for Hotaru and all of her friends from school of course. But it wasn't the same, they were in the past and by the time the future came around, they would be all grown up and she, still just a child.

"You gotta tag me!" ChibiUsa cried as she turned the corner. Before she could stop though, she slipped and went skidding across the slippery surface of the marble floors, toppling over in a pile of white silk and pink streamers. When she looked up, a man stood over her with a huge smirk on his face.

"So, there you are ChibiUsa-hime." He said, an evil smirk spreading across his face as she reached down to help her up.

"Who are you?" ChibiUsa asked, her face hardening as she sensed the bad vibe that surrounded him.

"Tag! You're it Oneechan!" Trunks yelled, nearly knocking ChibiUsa over. He was giggling and smiling as he looked up at his sister. She was glaring at the person in front of her so he looked over at the person. "Who's that Oneechan?" Trunks asked, scanning the man from head to foot. He was well over six feet tall with long orange hair and eyes that held an evil glint in them. He wore a bandana in his hair with a pair of sunglasses on his head. He wore a black jacket and pants over a white dress shirt and was rather built.

"Please ChibiUsa-hime, Trunks-sama, your mother asked me to find you and extend my deepest gratitude." He said, that arrogant smirk still on his face.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" ChibiUsa asked, her eyes still narrowed.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Prince Schuldich-sama and your fiancée." He said calmly. ChibiUsa just looked at him for a minute then her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted. Schuldich reached out his arms and caught the princess before she could hit the ground.

"ChibiUsa-neechan!" Trunks cried as he saw his sister faint. "Is she all right mister?" Trunks asked, looking worried.

"Hai, she's perfectly fine kid. Can you help me take her to her room now?" Schuldich asked as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Hai!" Trunks said enthusiastically.

****

"Veggie-chan!" Serenity whined. "Why won't you eat my cookies!" She cried as she ran into the gravity room. Judging by the pull of the gravity, she figured he was in about 400 times normal. She had to struggle to remain upright and quickly changed, her hair turning snow white.

"Don't interrupt me onna." He said as he continued punching the air.

"Demo, I made more cookies." Serenity said holding up a cookie tray with little bunny-shaped cookies. They didn't seem to be burnt and she seemed really excited.

"I'm training." He said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Demo, their good, try one," Serenity said, smiling at Vegeta. "Please?" She asked, putting on her best puppy dog look, her lower lip quivering.

"Iie." He said gruffly as he went back to his training. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as he refused to try one and her lip began to quiver more. In a moment, she burst into full blown sobs, her voice echoing through the small gravity room.

"You dun wuv me!" She wailed, tears shooting from her eyes like fountains and she sat on the ground.

"Ack!" Vegeta said, grabbing his ears. "Stop that onna!" He shouted, her wails hurting his sensitive Saiyajin hearing. Serenity stopped crying, the tears still moist on her face, as she held up the tray. Vegeta growled to himself and snatched one of the cookies. He knew he'd never win with her, she was just as stubborn as he was. He stuffed it into his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of the normally bitter, hard cookies, he found himself chewing up a moist and delicious cookie. "Hmm… not bad onna."

"You liked my cookies?!?" Serenity said, standing up and glomping Vegeta. "And stop calling me onna!" She said, punching him in the shoulder playfully. He just smirked and grabbed another cookie. "Hey, don't eat em all! I have to get the kids to try them now!" She said as she ran out of the gravity room. After Serenity left the room, Vegeta walked over to a trash can and after moving his tongue around, spit the cookie into the trash can. It had taken him a while to perfect the art of hiding Serenity's food until she left.

****

"Trunks-kun, ChibiUsa-chan!" Serenity yelled as she ran through the hallways. "Where are you two?!?" Serenity called as she ran through the slippery hallways. Serenity turned the corner and saw a strange man with white hair and an eye patch. He held a knife in his hand and looked like he was licking the blade. "Nani? Who's that?" She asked herself as she walked toward him. He disappeared into a different hallway and Serenity, being as curious as she was, followed, turning the corner. As she rounded the corner she felt a hand cover her mouth. She struggled to free herself but the grip was strong and she felt something put over her mouth that would gag her.

"How can a woman be this strong?" A male voice said behind her. Serenity's eyes narrowed as she felt them pull her arms around her back and something metal snapped onto her wrists. A white aura surrounded Serenity and she pulled her hands apart, the metal cuffs breaking with the force. She spun around to face four men, one with orange hair, one with white, and two more with brown.

"Who are you?!?" Serenity demanded, her eyes narrowing as her hair turned the normal silvery white.

"It would hurt god if I killed her." The one with white hair and an eye patch said as he licked the blade in his hand.

"We can't kill her just yet though, we haven't had any fun yet." The one with orange hair and sunglasses on his head said with a smirk on his face.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." Serenity said coldly as the sword appeared in her hand out of no where.

"Mommy!" A familiar voice cried.

"Trunks-kun?!" Serenity said surprised. Where had that voice come from anyway?

"If you want him back, you had better cooperate… that goes for your precious daughter too." The one with brown hair and glasses said calmly.

"Kisama… let them go…" Serenity snarled, not her normal choice of word but she was too mad to restrain herself. "I'll kill you myself. You will suffer for this outrage."

"I'm sure." The one with orange hair said, the smirk still on his face. _Why can't I get into her mind?_ He asked himself as she tried to break into her mind with his own.

__

~I have a few tricks myself~ He heard a feminine voice echo in his mind. He gasped slightly which turned to a snarl as his eyes narrowed on Serenity. She had a smirk gracing her pearl pink lips as she saw the anger on his face.

"Come on, she won't hurt us if she wants her children returned safely." Schuldich said confidently as he turned away from her followed by his comrades.

"Correction, I wouldn't hurt one of you," Serenity said coldly as she reappeared in front of them. "Do not underestimate me. Your little mind games don't work with me." She said firmly. Schuldich cupped his hands together and something appeared in between them.

"If you want them back, go ahead through." He said as he tossed something up into the air. The light flashed brightly and a moment later, a portal floated above Serenity. She searched for the four men that had been there a moment before, but they were gone. She jumped into the air a disappeared through the portal.

::Fin::

Okay, this is just the prologue, there's going to be A LOT of different anime mentioned in here so be warned… if you don't know the anime, gomen for that… you can email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] and I'll tell u a lil bit bout that particular one all right? Anyway, I gotta go now, I hope you enjoyed it and remember… this is just a side-story so it won't be too long k? Ja for now *waves*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1 - Mysterious Play: Part 1

****

A Whole New Life

Note: This is the sixth fic in this particular series. Yes, I know the ending to "All is Lost" was really bad, but I'm going to write another one that picks up where it left off. This fic here is a side-story and is just something to get some ideas that have been jumbled around in my head forever out. There are going to be A LOT of different anime/cartoon/etc. references in here. Mostly to get me back into my SM/DBZ writing kick that I've been a lil burned out on lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or any other anime/cartoon/etc. that appear within. This story, however is mine, don't steal it.

****

Side-story: Crossing

Chapter 1 - Mysterious Play: Part 1

"Where is my mother?" ChibiUsa demanded as she sat with her arms tied.

"Your mother is gone for good," The one with orange hair said confidently. "She was so gullible it wasn't even a challenge."

"What do you want with me?" ChibiUsa demanded, anger streaking across her face. A smirk spread across his face as he looked at the pink-haired teenager.

"It's so much fun messing with the minds of people." He said as that evil smirk covered his face once again.

"My father will kill you when he finds me." ChibiUsa said coldly.

"That is IF he finds you. He'll be too busy searching for Serenity. He's already heading into the portal now. They'll never find their way back here." He said confidently.

"Where are they?" ChibiUsa demanded, pulling at the cuffs on her wrists. They bit painfully into her skin as sharp spikes made thin trails of blood stream down her fingers.

"They're just traveling through millions of dimensions, they'll never get home." He said proudly.

****

"Itai!" Serenity yelled as she hit the ground painfully. If only she'd thought to open her wings when she'd come through. She'd have to remember that for the trip home. She stood up and rubbed her sore bottom before she let her surroundings sink in. She was sitting in the middle of what looked to be a Chinese kingdom only… older… "Nani?" She questioned, seeing the people staring at her as she sat on the ground. She blushed slightly and stood up, dusting off the back of her dress. "Excuse me." She said, getting the attention of the man at what looked to be a stand in the market.

"A foreigner…" Serenity heard the people echo as they looked at her strange choice of clothing. "Where do you think she's from?"

"Excuse me!" She nearly shouted, swatting at the kid that was poking her with a stick. The kid screamed and ran away, obviously scared at her outburst. "Can I get some help here?" She asked impatiently as she waited for the whispers to quiet. When they didn't, she let out a sigh and began to walk away, looking for anyone or anything that would help in her search for her children. "That baka… he tricked me." She said scowling slightly as she pictured the man with orange hair. "He'll pay for this… If I can ever find out where I am, that is…"

"Surely, you SOLD Yui-chan!" Serenity heard a girl yell at a young man with blue hair. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him. "I can't believe it, trading in girls!!" She cried. The man behind her looked embarrassed and outraged.

"What?!" The man shouted, anger showing on his face.

"Shuttup!" She snapped. "You're the worst, you BEAST!!" She yelled, anger appearing on her face as well.

"Who's a BEAST?!?" He demanded, watching as her arms started to flail.

"Stay away, you tool of traffickers!!" She said, her arms still flailing.

"Nani!?!" He demanded again, his hands on his hips.

"Hey did you hear that?" One of the people around Serenity said, having heard the young girl screaming.

"He's dangerous."

"Don't go near him."

"How shameless."

"It's the end of the world."

"Minna-san!! Listen to me!" The girl shrieked, hearing the hushed whispers as well.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." The man said, putting a hand over her mouth. He laughed nervously in doing so. "She's a hopeless girl."

"Do you feel like finding Yui-chan now?" The girl asked as the man ran away, carrying her in his arms.

"Nani?" Serenity said as she saw the familiar uniform of the girl. She wore a brown skirt with a matching jacket over a white blouse and white knee socks. There was a big blue bow on the front with black shoes similar to what Usagi had worn in school. The girl had brown hair pulled up into two buns on the side of her head in pink bows. "That looks like a uniform from one of the schools in Tokyo… if so, then she'll know where this place is." Serenity followed the two of them into an alleyway, staying far enough behind that they didn't know she was there.

"I'm not playing." The man was saying as Serenity approached.

"Excuse me," Serenity said stepping up behind the two of them. "May I ask the girl something?"

"Nande?" The brown haired girl said as she saw the blond woman. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she dropped to her knees. "Queen Serenity-sama?!?" She said, shock written across her face. Serenity blushed slightly, she had always hated the way people treated her so formally.

"Nani? Queen of what?" The man with blue hair asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the formally clad blond woman. Serenity laughed to herself.

"So you're from Tokyo ne?" Serenity asked as she helped the girl to her feet. "Just call me Usagi all right?"

"Demo-" The girl started, startled at how Queen Serenity seemed so… nice… Serenity rose her hand and silenced the girl.

"Iie, I'll only go by Usagi, it's what I was called when I was young," Serenity said, smiling at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Yuuki Miaka." The girl said, blushing slightly as she looked away from the woman.

"May I ask you something Miaka-san?" Serenity asked, not noticing the blank look on the man's face.

"Hai, Usagi-sama." Miaka said blushing still.

"Please, just call me Usagi, I hate the formality everyone uses with me," Miaka nodded and Serenity continued. "I was just curious if you could tell me where exactly we are." Miaka had a blank look on her face and looked at the young man.

"I don't know, Tamahome would though." Miaka said, pointing to the man with blue hair. Serenity turned her attention to the young man behind her.

"Huh? Miaka, who is that?" Tamahome whispered to Miaka.

"I'm Usagi." Serenity said having heard the question.

"Nani? She heard me?" He thought to himself.

"Hai, I heard you Tamahome-san. It's a little attribute to being a Saiyajin. Our hearing is better than that of humans." Serenity said calmly as her tail uncurled itself from her waist. Tamahome's face fell as he saw the tail and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Nani? How do you know her?" Tamahome asked, shock written across his face.

"She's the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she protects us from lots of stuff." Miaka said nonchalantly.

"Gomen to sound insistent demo, I really need to know where I am. My children were kidnapped and I don't know where they've been taken. O-negai…" Serenity said in a pleading tone.

"We're in Konan County." Tamahome said calmly.

"Konan?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is China… isn't it?"

"Hai, did you find that book too?" Miaka asked, stepping in front of Serenity.

"Book?" Serenity asked, a little surprised.

"Hai, "The Book of Four Gods' Sky and Earth"." Miaka said as she took another step toward Serenity.

"Iie," Serenity said, shaking her head. "Some man with orange hair opened a portal… I don't know where I am so I can't get back to Crystal Tokyo. He tricked me." She said angrily, her hair starting to turn white. Miaka took a step back, startled at the white flames that were now surrounding the woman. Serenity sighed and the flames disappeared. Tamahome just kind of stood back and watched in shock.

"N… nani?" He asked again, seeing the flames disappear and her hair turn back to its normal color.

"I might as well try to blend in a little." Serenity said pulling a pen out of no where.

"Nani? Where did that come from?!? Is she a demon?!?" Tamahome demanded. Miaka slapped her hand over the blue-haired man's mouth, a huge grin on her face. Serenity laughed to herself as she clutched the pen.

"Iie, I'm not a demon. Actually, I'm the exact opposite," Serenity said smiling. "I am the daughter of the Moon Goddess Selene," Serenity said, smiling at the pair in front of her. "Anyway, I'll be leaving you know. If you need any help Miaka-san, just give me a call all right?"

"Give you a call?" Miaka asked, looking confused.

"Just call 'Usagi' and I'll try to help you," Serenity said, holding the pen up. "Disguise power, turn me into a Chinese princess." Serenity said still holding the sparkling trinket up. After many bright colors and spinning around, Usagi stepped down wearing a delicate pink silk kimono with her hair still done in its normal style except for the several braids that were presented here and there and graceful ribbons fluttered around her face.

"Sugoi…" Miaka whispered in shock as she saw the Queen transform herself into someone else. Serenity turned away and began to walk back toward the busy market. She stopped when a large precession of some sort was about to pass.

"Hmm… I wonder if they will be able to help…" Serenity said quietly to herself as she approached what had to be the King of this country. "Excuse me your majesty." Serenity said using the silvery voice she saved only when speaking with royalty or the council that advised her on certain issues. She bowed slightly and watched as the man hidden from view by curtains waved his hands to stop.

"You are royalty?" He asked, his voice smooth and quiet.

"Hai, your highness." Serenity said, turning her eyes up to the man. He seemed to be debating on something.

"Bring her inside the palace to my chambers. I will speak with her in private." His voice said calmly.

"Hai sire." A guard said as he escorted Serenity into the palace. Serenity faintly heard a female voice from behind but could not turn and look. She did not need to look, she could sense who it was. It was Miaka, and she was in trouble. Serenity wanted to help the young girl but she knew that she should not interfere. It would mess up whatever was in store for that girl's destiny. Though Serenity had escaped hers and wanted desperately to help, she knew that no good would come of it.

****

"Where is that onna?" Vegeta demanded as he stormed through the palace in search of his wife. "Kuso…" He muttered as he walked past the rooms of his children.

"Vegeta-sama." A voice said behind the Saiyajin King. Vegeta turned around to face a man with orange hair that was unfamiliar. Vegeta's arms were crossed over his chest as they always were and he wore the usual scowl.

"What do you want." Vegeta said in a cold voice as his eyes narrowed on the man.

"It's about your wife, I saw her just a little while ago," The man said, bowing at the waist in front of Vegeta. He didn't want to make him mad. "She was over there." He said, pointing to the left down a darkened hallway.

"Iie, she has no reason to go in there." Vegeta said calmly, sensing something wasn't right.

"Demo, she was looking for Trunks-sama and ChibiUsa-sama. They were playing hide-and-go-seek," The man said, bowing once again. "Excuse me, your highness. I must report to the kitchen at once and help prepare the meal," The orange-haired man said as he bowed and began to make his way toward the kitchen. Once around the corner, he opened his watch and smirked at the man with glasses and brown hair. "Get ready, he's heading you way."

"Hai." The man with glasses said before the screen went blank.

Vegeta scowled and headed toward the darkened hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. When he turned the corner, before he really knew what was happening, he felt something hit him from behind. Taken off guard, he stumbled forward, right into the open portal. The man with the glasses flipped open something on his watch.

"Mission accomplished."

****

Serenity was sitting in a King's chamber on one of the few chairs. She was growing impatient. He had been kept her waiting far long enough. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Kuso… where is he? By the time he gets here, my children could be dead." She growled as a vein popped out in her forehead.

"Gomen nasai to keep you waiting." The same smooth voice from before said. Serenity turned to face a young man, probably only about 18 years old, with long grayish colored hair. He was dressed in very fancy clothes and wore a strange hat with his hair tucked underneath. Serenity rose to her feet and stepped before him, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Gomen, demo, I have something I need to ask you about." Serenity started, not showing her true form.

"Ask me?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Hai, I must ask you if you have seen a few people." Serenity started and reached into her pocket, pulling a picture of Trunks and ChibiUsa. She handed the picture to the Emperor and saw slight shock on his face.

"What are these? Were they painted?" He asked as he held the photographs.

"Iie, not exactly. I can't really tell you much. I just need to know if you've seen them." Serenity said, wincing slightly as he looked at her strangely.

"Are you Suzako no Miko?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Suzako no Miko?" Serenity asked genuinely confused.

"You're not from around here. Rarely do I see someone with hair of that color." The Emperor said, pointing to the golden-blond strands of hair. Serenity blushed slightly and a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

"Gomen to bother you, demo, I must leave now." Serenity said as she picked up the front of her skirt and headed for the door.

"Matte," He said as he stepped in front of the doorway before she could leave. "You are a Miko, you have to help Konan Country."

"Iie, I'm not a Miko," Serenity said sighing slightly. "Looks like I should show you who I am ne?" Serenity asked, smiling.

"How you are?" He asked, slightly confused. Serenity sighed heavily and let the disguise melt away into the formal gown of Queen Serenity. She opened her wings and stretched them slightly in the large room. Her hair returned to its normal style and she smiled as she saw the shocked look on his face.

"You're a witch!" He said in shock.

"Iie! I'm not a witch! I'm a Saiyajin!" Serenity said, glaring up at him. "My name is Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I'm here to search for my children. They were kidnapped and I was sent to another dimension or something. I can't sense their power here though… I don't know where they are." Serenity said, looking sad. Serenity's head snapped up suddenly as she felt something new. "Nani?" She said as she tried to pinpoint the source of the familiar power she felt.

"What is it?" The young man asked as he saw the surprise on her face.

"Masaka, Veggie-chan?" She questioned as she recognized the familiar ki. "Kuso…" She muttered as she realized this whole thing had been a trap to get them out of the way. Demo, why?

"Veggie-chan?" The Emperor questioned, raising an eyebrow. Serenity looked at the young emperor and after bowing turned away from him.

"Gomen nasai, demo, I have to go to my husband. I have to return to my home and save my children." Serenity said as she walked to toward the door.

"Where are you going? O-negai, we need your help! Kutou from the north has been threatening attack, we need you to summon Suzako!" The young Emperor said.

"Iie, I'm not this 'Miko', the girl is." Serenity said as she continued to walk toward the door. She pushed it open and made her way down the hallway. She could sense the Emperor follow her to the end of the hallway before giving up and retreating back to his room.

****

Vegeta scowled deeply as he sat on a rock with his arms crossed over his chest. Whoever was responsible for this outrage would be dead when he returned. This was not something that would be tolerated by the King of Crystal Tokyo. He couldn't sense any ki in this place; he didn't even know where he was. He had flown around for several hours but had seen no sign of the island of Japan or Crystal Tokyo. It looked to him like he was in some sort of ancient culture. The houses were strange and they traveled by horse and buggy.

"Where is that baka onna?" He grumbled as he felt her familiar ki flare up then disappear a moment later. He lifted a few feet off the ground as he tried to pinpoint her location. He knew what direction it had come from but he didn't know how far away she was.

"Who are you?" A monotone voice demanded from below. Vegeta turned his eyes to a man with long blond hair and ice blue eyes. He had some sort of blue symbol in the middle of his forehead and was surrounded by a weak blue aura.

"None of you damned business, baka." Vegeta growled as he lowered himself to the ground. A slight breeze ruffled his golden hair as the golden aura died slightly. He'd find that onna later. Right now, though, he would have a little fun. This blond man seemed to have some sort of power, it might be good training for him.

"You are dressed strangely. Is it possible that you come from the world of the Mikos?" The blond asked with a look of intrigue on his face. Vegeta just grunted and turned toward the man, the familiar smirk spreading across his lips.

"Hmm… you are powerful enough to face a Saiyajin so I'd just give up now. Now human has ever survived an encounter with me." Vegeta said confidently as he dropped into a fighting stance. The blond didn't seem at all intimidated and merely stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Interesting…" He said quietly as a small smirk appeared on his lips. He slowly drew the sword from its sheath that hung at his side.

"So, you're ready to fight ne?" Vegeta asked as the golden aura around him flared to life again. The blond stood motionless as Vegeta lunged at him with his fist raised.

::Fin::

December 2, 2001

Well peeps, there you have chapter 1. This fic is going slower than I thought and this part of the fic was a lil longer than I thought it would be. I figured it would be a chapter per each different anime but oh well. This one will be two chapters and most of the others may be as well. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com. Make sure you check out "A Whole New Life: True Colors" when it comes out. That's all for now, ja ne!


End file.
